User talk:Master Sima Yi
Hi, Master Sima Yi, welcome to Hitman Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on an admin's talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Wikia (Talk) 19:28, September 20, 2011 1 Thundergamer Ok dude dont atack when you dont know all the facts.I had internet connection issues so thats why i was absent for this long.Thundergamer178 14:18, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :You had internet issues from June 18 to August 6, then from August 6 to October 12? If you had connection "issues", that doesn't mean you can't come to the wiki AT ALL. If you didn't have access to internet whatsoever, then you would have had that fixed in a few days. You are not fooling anyone. -- Master Sima Yi179 14:26, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :You know what dude?Think whathewer you want to think i dont care.Thundergamer180 15:20, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Thunder, I don't know what really happened..but: respect other users! :[[User:The Loyal Recruit|'The Loyal Recruit181']] (Talk to meh.)182 15:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I am not disrespecting you. I am just pointing out the flaws in your claims. If you want to carry the mantle of "leader", then you can't just ignore someone saying you "dont care". -- Master Sima Yi183 15:24, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Listen i dont want to fight with you or anybody else but i said i dont care because you said i am just trying to keep the leadership on wiki and you dont believe me so i wont bother explaining my reasons for absence from this wiki furthermore.Thundergamer184 15:37, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :::If you are absent for so much, don't go around parading like you own the place. And at least show that your edits are of good quality, because your recent edits only add only weird codes that don't improve the article in any way. Trying to keep leadership isn't the right way; you have to show that you are fit for leadership. -- Master Sima Yi185 15:40, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Again where did I put weird code?And i werent parading.Thundergamer186 16:02, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :::lol RTE fail Sima. And "Thunder" check this, this, more here, another page, huh.. I will stop at that link, can't post all of your edit mistakes here. Stop using RTE aka visual mode, it's bugged..--[[User_talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] ''Gentek'' 16:41, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::^ THAT pointless coding. -- Master Sima Yi 16:43, October 13, 2011 (UTC)